<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Sweetheart" but like rivalry by Sleepy_Nochu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462991">"Sweetheart" but like rivalry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nochu/pseuds/Sleepy_Nochu'>Sleepy_Nochu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AmateurWriter, Amnesia, Authorcantwrite, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamisconfused, Duel aftermath, M/M, Minecraft but reallife, Morallyambigious, Short, Tagsarehard, Techno being panicgay, Technosimp, Technosoft, War, ntu not the kind of rut you think, techno is half piglin, theres a rut, very lighthearted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Nochu/pseuds/Sleepy_Nochu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short unrelated drabbles about dream and technoblade. This serves as practice for me as i am not a writer but i do want to learn.</p><p> </p><p>Read disclaimers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1055</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not condone the shipping of real people. When I ship personas, I try my best to separate the personas from the real people. I DO NOT SHIP CLAY AND DAVE, only the idea of their characters; the bloodthirsty monotone pig and the smart outgoing smiley blob.</p><p>Think of Dream and Technoblade as characters and Clay and Dave as their voice actors. I will not use real names in the fic, the only reason I even use their actual names in this note is because I want the distinction to be clear.</p><p>Also, yes, I am aware of Techno's statement ," Shipping is cringe". However, since it's somewhat ambiguous, I still posted this. If anyone in this fic explicitly says that they are uncomfortable with it, I will delete this immediately. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud, and deafening cheers erupted as the Blood God was named the victor for the duel of the century. Betting stalls were flooded with eager audiences, impatient in receiving their money. Many people congratulated the pink haired man, either by shouting a loud, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD", "CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO BEAT HIM" or his favorite, " GOOD JOB NERD". </p>
<p>Technoblade truly loved his fans. </p>
<p>The other side of the arena, occupied by his opponent's adoring fans were still filled, unsurprisingly, some of them were booing and attempting to murder Technoblade with their eyes but the majority were yelling words of encouragement and congratulations towards the pig hybrid. Even though Technoblade won, the true highlight of the duel was the unexpected reveal of his opponent’s face, it was not a surprise that people would flock to try and see what was hidden under that unsettling mask of his.  In fact, most of the audience were on Dream's side of the arena, surrounding his tent trying to get a glimpse of him but the man in question was nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Taking a quick glance around, the green clad hunter was missing from the arena despite his friends, George, Sapnap and Bad still being present, trying their best to placate the hunter’s hundreds of curious and inquiring fans. Technoblade figured that the guy probably left early because he didn't want to be suffocated by the crowd after a long tiring battle. He spun on his heel and started walking towards his designated tent, speaking words of gratitude to the people who congratulate him on his way. Lifting the tent’s flap open, the Blood God took off his coat and stretched, loud satisfying cracks filling the air. He placed his sword and trusty fishing rod on the wooden table and sat down, letting out an exhausted sigh as he let his back and shoulders relax.</p>
<p>" Tired?" </p>
<p>Technoblade almost lets out a less than dignified yell at the voice and spun around, coming face to face with his rival. The hunter was sitting at the far-right corner, he was hunched over and leaning against the table. He looks...small, not in stature or anything, just that he seems to be making himself as small as possible.  A weird observation, yes, but the man's posture is usually the opposite. Clearing his throat, Techno spoke, " You're breaking and entering”, he deadpanned. “And if you're going kill me for revenge do it outside for additional clout."</p>
<p>Dream let out a surprised laugh," I'm not here for that". He looked contemplative for a moment, " I'm hiding". </p>
<p>This made the Blood God raise a brow, hiding? from what? his fans? The simps? Techno doubts that they'll be THAT upset about Dream's loss.<br/>
His thoughts must've show on his face because Dream laughed again, " I'm not hiding because of what you think either." </p>
<p>" Alright... why then?"</p>
<p>The hunter bit his lip and looked through the slit of the tent, the light leaking from the outside and catching on his eyes. " I just... don't feel comfortable walking around right now." The light made his eyes look like it's glowing and highlighted the freckles dusting his cheeks, Technoblade stared a bit more, and wondered, why is this man unnecessarily handsome?<br/>
He was STILL staring when Dream looked back at him, blinking those ender pearl looking holes. "Techno?" </p>
<p>Even with the cut Techno gave him across his nose he looked-</p>
<p>“Hey, Baconbits? You okay?” Techno barely acknowledges the hunter, too lost in thought and too lost in staring at his face. A few more seconds pass and Dream is about to ask if he’s okay again when Technoblade lets out a noise that sounded like a dead and monotone ‘aha’.</p>
<p>OH. Technoblade gets it now. He's not comfortable walking around BECAUSE he doesn't have a mask. Ooooh. That's kind of Technoblade's fault, right? Should he apologize? He definitely should.</p>
<p>" Sorry." Oh. this is hard, why does he feel awkward? He has said sorry to people before, he swears he’s not that bad. " For uh...breaking your mask." </p>
<p>Dream laughed, for the third time, how often does this man laugh? </p>
<p>" It's fine, we both didn’t expect it to happen… I’m just not ready to face people like this." He gestures to himself and cringes, which Technoblade is kind of offended in Dream's place because objectively speaking. This man is good looking.</p>
<p> You know, objectively.</p>
<p>" Ant took my mask to get it fixed but it probably won't be done until tomorrow..." Dream trailed off. </p>
<p>" What, you plan to stay here until everyone leaves? " A few seconds of silence pass and Dream lets out a small yes. Very uncharacteristic of his usually loud and clear way of speaking that it throws the Blood God off slightly. His brows are furrowed and there is a tiny frown forming on his face and Technoblade stares. 

 And yes, he is aware that staring at someone is rude and creepy but LISTEN. He’s tired and curious and it’s odd and off-putting to see such human expressions on a man that hides behind a quite frankly, unnerving mask. The only indication of emotions Technoblade has ever seen from Dream is his psychopathic joy and laughter from chasing the ‘hunters’. Seeing the subtle furrow of the brows, the curling of lips and the shifting of green eyes paired with thick lashes made the pinkette feel a bit…threatened? Flustered? Bothered. The countless freckles dusting the hunter’s face could also be the reason for that.</p>
<p>A small noise breaks Techno’s train of thoughts and he finally focuses on staring and listening rather than creepily staring at the man sitting in the corner. Dream has his head down, elbow propped on the table top and cheek resting on his palm while his right hand tugged at the satchel (fanny pack?) around his waist.<br/>
Looking up through his lashes, he speaks, his voice taking on a soft tone that it usually does when the hunter whispers, “Can you…uh stop staring at me? I can’t tell if you’re disgusted or curious and I’m really embarrassed right now”. </p>
<p>Whether or not Technoblade was affected by that display, no one needs to know. But he did struggle to speak for a few seconds. “Uh- right”. </p>
<p>Technoblade, what are you doing? You are a man of many words and titles, what is going on-</p>
<p>The pig hybrid squares his shoulders and takes a peek outside, there were still many people hanging about and the majority of them were outside Dream’s tent probably waiting for him to come out. This irks the Blood God a bit, don’t they have better things to do than hound someone over a face reveal? Why are face reveals even a big deal? When Technoblade revealed his face, no one reacted this way-</p>
<p>Oh. He got an idea. </p>
<p>“Hey, nerd.”</p>
<p>The pink haired man undid the clasps holding his pig mask and tossed it to the hunter who caught it with one hand. Dream stared at it for a moment, confusion and surprise present on his stupid but objectively pretty face. “What am I supposed to do with this?”. </p>
<p>“Wear it, duh.” </p>
<p>Realization settles on the blonde’s face and he gently held the mask up to his face. Clasping it on both sides, the mask fits fine but falls off at certain parts since the mask was specifically made to cater to the pig hybrid’s face. </p>
<p>A smirk forms on the hunter’s lips and he says, “This thing stinks, have you ever considered cleaning it?”</p>
<p>This is why Technoblade prefers scaring orphans over being kind to them. His kindness is never rewarded with gratitude but instead with abusive quips like this. Techno is truly too good for this world.</p>
<p>The pink haired man levels him with a dead stare, “I could just leave you here and watch as your army of simps ingrain every pimple on your face into their memory.” Dream just laughs that infectious tea kettle wheeze he’s known for and Technoblade can’t help but smile. </p>
<p>The blood god stands up and grabs his coat from the table, handing it to the hunter. “Wear this too. People will think you’re a terrible imitator or something.” </p>
<p>Dream takes the coat and drapes it over himself, feeling safe and unconsciously snuggling into the fabric.</p>
<p>Stop. What is he doing? That coat smells like blood and sweat, don’t snuggle on that- can’t you do that after it’s cleaned? –</p>
<p>Wait. No. HUH?</p>
<p>Shaking off that weird train of thought, Technoblade holds the flaps of the tent open, “Ready to leave? “</p>
<p>And underneath the mask, the hunter’s lips form a smile and a happy, “Yeah, let’s go.” leaves his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side of chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream likes to start wars but he never ends one. </p><p>Personal connections make him reconsider.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is set in the canon of Dream SMP. I just like how Dream and Techno are considered the strongest but both of them just want to cause destruction. </p><p>This oneshot is more serious and it's basically just DRE having a crisis. It's not very romantic but the next few chapters are more lighthearted. There's fanart at the end. Dont look at it it sucks</p><p>Disclaimer: Personas only<br/>also I wrote this while writing two other oneshots. I'll give you a hint, the titles are "Minecraft noob" and "Techno recognizes trees". Very lighthearted and I'm wrting them both at the same time while juggling my school work. </p><p>I'm torturing myself, yes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream is no stranger to war. It’s familiar like an old lover, abandoned because of the troubles and misunderstandings but a trace of interest and intrigue lingers, ready to be explored once more.</p><p>For the hunter, starting a war is child’s play. He knows the tricks, the buttons to press and the people to target. Just a small push in the right direction and-</p><p>Boom.</p><p>Everyone is fighting.</p><p>And he enjoys it. Bathes in the thrill of aggression and uncertainty. Relishes in the rubbery tension so wound tight that it can snap at any minute and at any direction. The hunter finds joy and delight in the hopelessness and fear swirling in the eyes of those on the weaker side. He feels loathing and fascination for the side with the most advantage as they gloat and stick their noses up in the air.</p><p>He feels thrill in knowing that he has the power to turn the tide in any direction he desires.</p><p>If anyone were to glimpse the mind of the blond hunter, they’d think he’s odd, maybe a bit insane and possibly evil. But there is nothing he can do, that’s just how he thinks. He cannot change how he was shaped by experience.</p><p>All he knows is that he likes to start wars but rarely does he ever finish them.</p><p>Not because of any lack of skill or courage or whatever, oh no, Dream knows his strength. He knows the ways and tactics to win.</p><p>Everyone is so focused on the victor, on who gets to stay and who gets left behind.</p><p>Dream wonders when they will realize that after all the destruction, the bloodshed and the heartbreak, they will be left with <em>nothing</em>. He questions when they will notice that bravery, and determination are the only things they can “reclaim”.</p><p>Dream wonders why they are even trying.</p><p>He helps them, of course, not because he cares (he does) but because these people are fighting on HIS land, meaning it is his responsibility and most importantly, if one side wins, then the war will end.</p><p>If the war ends so will the chaos and chaos is the only thing, he’s after. So, he supplies them ammunition. Money, explosions and weapons, anything to continue the chaos and destruction.</p><p>Wars are only interesting when it keeps going, back and forth, forever and ever. Bouncing between two brick walls, both too strong to fall but too weak to make a dent on the other. Prolonged to the point that the purpose is lost, the line between right and wrong is blurred and the original members are replaced by the tired and resigned successors.</p><p>He remembers his first war, he was but a boy, no older than Tommy. Head filled with ideas and hope, chest heavy with the thirst of justice and revenge.</p><p>Dream remembers the soldiers, weapons and shields held firmly, eyes sharp and bodies rigid, ready for any potential threat. Iron boots clanking with every steady march and frantic run.</p><p>He remembers the leaders, voices loud and sure, certain of their stance and of their truth. Words filled with variety; hatred, pride, greed, and stupidity.</p><p>Dream also remembers when they won the war. Vividly, because he was the reason for their victory. He remembers the fleeting relief and happiness. The possibility of a normal life and a day under the soft blankets, his mother preparing a feast, and his father bragging about the achievements of his son to his mates.</p><p>He also remembers the deaths. The casualties. Remembers that they lost more than they won. The faces of the soldiers returning home to their villages, eager to finally wrap their arms around the ones they love. Only to be greeted by a graveyard full of ashes and bones.</p><p>He remembers how he was knocked out and thrown in a cell, waking up with chains and a familiar but cruel smile in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>A spy.</p><p> </p><p>There was a fucking traitor in their ranks.</p><p> </p><p>Dream doesn’t remember the traitor’s face anymore; he might get the urge to commit murder if he does. He forgot the torture and the sharp words thrown at him during his captivity but the scars are enough of a reminder.</p><p>Sitting up here, on a tall tower that oversees L’manburg or Manburg as it is called recently. Those memories seem clearer than ever. Dream watches as Tommy grits his teeth and swings his sword. The teen looks, for the lack of a better word, awful. Bruises and cuts littering his body, and face looking more tired that it has ever been.</p><p>It’s hard to think that he was the same annoying, and loud kid that wormed his way into the SMP.</p><p>Dream supposes that he and Tommy are similar. Stubborn. But that’s where the similarity ends, because despite all the odds stacked against him. Despite the betrayals and close calls, Tommy is still fighting, not for himself but for L’manberg. Dream admires that in the teen and he’s not ashamed to admit that Tommy may be a better man then he is.</p><p>He hears footsteps come from behind him, heavy and dragged almost as if the person is lazy and can’t be bothered to lift their legs. The hunter doesn’t bother turning around, there’s only one person who knows he’s here.</p><p> </p><p>“There is a war in your lands and you’re doing nothing to stop it.”</p><p>Technoblade somehow regards him with a flat look despite the pig mask obscuring his face. The Blood God’s red coat is missing and his sleeves are rolled up to reveal his forearms. There’s dried dirt and blood staining and highlighting the scars littering his skin. Shoulder length pink hair is tied in a loose ponytail and a few strands stick out.</p><p>Dream has always liked Techno’s hair. It’s a soft and pretty color, a great contrast to the man who owns it. It’s a shame that it got cut during the duel but the new hair cut suits him so it’s a win, really.</p><p>The blond leans back on his palms, moving his dangling legs back and forth,” I gave Wilbur explosives.” Dream shrugs.</p><p>All that got him was a dramatic sigh and the hunter chuckles, “Oh come on now, what am I supposed to do?”</p><p>“You can speed run this war, Dream.” Technoblade’s a bit closer now, standing a few inches behind Dream, so close that he was practically leaning on Techno’s chest.</p><p>“Hah! As if you want me to end the war.” The blond turns his entire body towards the hybrid, “You seem pretty okay with the chaos during the festival.”</p><p>The pinkette visibly flinches and his mouth curls into a grimace, “It was the heat of the moment, Dream.” His voice rises in pitch, Technoblade almost sounds like he’s whining, “The crossbow was just too good! AND I was subjected to peer pressure.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure.” The hunter can’t help but sound a bit cheeky, “I’m sure, that’s what happened”.</p><p>A silence falls between them, the lighthearted atmosphere replaced with tension. Dream speaks, “You hurt Tubbo.” He couldn’t keep the anger and shakiness out of his tone, voice coming out short and clipped. “You really went ham, didn’t you?”</p><p>As much as he hates to admit it, Dream has learned to care for the people of L’manberg. He’s learned to appreciate the odd banter they provide whenever they come across him when he’s out hunting. Grew to adore the different and unique characteristics and personalities of each member.</p><p>And it’s hypocritical of him to get mad at Techno. All the blood god did was shoot a couple of fireworks and kill people, people who can respawn and the most horrible thing that will happen to them is PTSD. Dream on the other hand, refused L’manberg’s independence, refused and fought against the freedom that the people ached and longed for. He tried to chain down the people who escaped their shackles. Dream started a war and his selfishness led to even more wars. If anyone’s a villain here, it’s him.</p><p>Sighing, the blonde turns around to face the pinkette and rests his head on his chest. He can hear Technoblade’s heartbeat, thumping loudly agaisnt his chest, it’s oddly fast.  A hesitant hand comes up to lower his hood and calloused fingers gently run through his hair. Closing his eyes, the hunter wraps his arms around the warm body in front of him. Technoblade smells like blood and dirt but Dream is comforted anyways.</p><p>A whisper, “Which side are you on, Techno?”</p><p>“The side of chaos.”, The pinkette’s low monotone voice vibrates down his chest, “I just want show off my skills and stab people.”</p><p>Dream huffs a laugh because he said the exact same thing to Tommy and it’s true, he <em>is</em> on the side of chaos. Not once did he state that he joined a specific side. He’s been acting on his own for his own entertainment and desire to relive the adrenaline from war.</p><p>War makes him feel alive. Pain makes him forget his failure of keeping <em>his</em> nation safe. The constant back and forth of victory and failure means the war will never end and that means that he doesn’t to have see a result that he failed to achieve all those years ago.</p><p>He feels Technoblade pepper a kiss on his hair and he hugs the man tighter. “I can keep this war going for years.” The blonde whispers face buried into a firm chest.</p><p>The blood god hums and runs his left hand down the hunter’s shoulders and to his waist, “Yeah, you can.”</p><p>A hand lifts his face and gently moves his mask. He looks up at Technoblade’s face, pig mask absent revealing sharp, red eyes, edges softened with an emotion he can’t identify.</p><p>“But you don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I dont know if this makes sense but here-</p><p>AND thank you everyone for the kudos&lt;3 and comments&lt;3 and bookmarks&lt;3<br/>Constructive critique is very encouraged&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Minecraft but Dream's a noob pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream goes missing while on his routine travel. George enlists the help of the biggest Dream simp (other than himself) to look for the hunter. </p><p>Dream is found but he seems to be... a bit different.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi. Okay, um so. I wrote this a month ago. Part one was already finished at that time but I felt dissatisfied and wanted to rewrite the whole thing to be a bit more serious but it slipped my mind due to heavy schoolwork and I suck at serious stuff so I came back to this and just said, "fuck it. We'll go with this."</p><p>Keep in mind that these fics serve as practice for me, I've only written a few times before and I really want to improve so if you can offer advice, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The ground is hard. Uncomfortable. Small rocks dig into his back and his limbs are heavy with exhaustion. The sound of loud, flowing water and splashes tickle his ringing ears. He opens his eyes with difficulty and closes them back immediately when the light from his surroundings trigger a headache.</p><p>With a groan, he pushes himself up on his elbows. Eyes opening once more, he ignores the throbbing in his head and attempts to focus his vision. The first thing he sees are trees, tall and thick, leaves almost blocking out the sun and only letting a few rays shine through. Turning his head to his left and he finds a narrow river. It’s clear and the rocks on the bottom of the river are visible as well as the colorful fishes performing acrobats on its water. His throat feels dry and that river looks clean enough so he forces himself to slowly crawl and get closer.</p><p>After an agonizing minute of dragging his weak body on the rocky dirt, shaky hands cup water to his mouth and he sighs in relief as the cool liquid slide down his parched throat. The water reflects back a pair of green eyes and a freckled face littered with bruises.</p><p> </p><p>Who is that?</p><p> </p><p>A bruised hand lifts and touches the face. The reflection mimics the action.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god, that’s him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks <em>rough.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dark blonde hair sticks up in every direction, dirty and unkempt with small sticks and dust tangled in the matted locks. His face is littered with small cuts and bruises, stained with dried mud. Inspecting the rest of his body, there are dark red stains covering his arms and legs, stains that look like blood. Any slight movement he makes results in excruciating pain and his legs feel like jelly.</p><p>Scanning his surroundings, the blonde realizes that he doesn’t know where he is.</p><p> </p><p>He also has no idea what happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>The world is blurry and he can’t recall anything but the stains and the pain definitely suggests that whatever lead him to this situation, it was not pleasant. Before he can mull over the possible scenarios, he hears heavy footsteps coming from the direction of the trees. The sound of twigs crunching and breaking on the dirt floor. A moment later, a figure emerges from the thick leaves and the blonde comes face to face with a pig.</p><p>Well, a pig mask to be exact. There was a man standing in front of him. The man is tall and wears an elaborate and strange outfit (in his opinion); an expensive red cape lined with fur that stops at his ankles, there’s a magenta sash wrapped tightly around the man’s waist and one of those fancy white shirts that he can’t remember the name of but in his defense, he can’t remember anything right now.</p><p>A gold crown rests on messy pink locks and that’s kind of cool because pink is a pretty color. This man has nice taste. Said man lets out a gasp and exclaims, “Oh my god, it’s Dre!”</p><p> </p><p>Woah. That’s a nice voice. Very deep, gravelly and sounds kind of dead. He’d appreciate it more if his ears weren’t ringing.</p><p> </p><p>And what’s a Dre?</p><p> </p><p>The man hurriedly shuffles closer and the blonde is hit with the urge to scramble away but his body is too weak to even lift a finger. He opts to be silent and stay still as the pink haired stranger crouches in front of him.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>He’s not sure why this man is talking about dreams but he can definitely listen to his voice for a long time. Mister pig mask’s voice sounds soft despite the low pitch, almost as if he’s speaking to a scared animal. It sounds nice, like the guy is constantly growling in a monotone.  The mask obscures the stranger’s features aside from his lips but judging by the subtle movement of his head, he was probably looking at the injuries.</p><p>The pinkette stares at a spot on his leg for a bit longer and he thinks he heard a growl from the pink stranger.</p><p> </p><p> That… was kinda hot. He’s in pain, let him enjoy this.</p><p> </p><p> The blonde can see the man’s hands curl into fists before hovering in front of him, uncertainty and worry rolling off from his body.</p><p>A sudden wave of nausea hits the blonde and he sways in place. Two large hands grab his shoulders to steady him and the warmth from the man makes him want to fall asleep. Or maybe it’s the fact that his body is beaten and battered in many different ways. He can vaguely hear the stranger talking but his eyes are already slipping shut. The last thing he hears before fainting is a panicked voice and the feeling of arms catching his limp body.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The passage of time escapes the blond and  he wakes up to the feeling of swaying, like in a hammock. A warm and firm hammock that occasionally grunts. It feels nice, he wants to curl up and fall asleep again. Low murmurs that sound like worried ramblings reach his ears and that was enough for the blonde to blearily open his sleep and pain crusted eyes. Squinting, a blurry face comes into view.</p><p>It’s the Mister pig mask from earlier. The man is facing forward, chapped but pink lips running a mile a minute rambling quietly about something unintelligible.Small and sharp tusks occasionally peaking out from the man's lips. One of them is gold. </p><p>The man’s chest rumbles with every word that leaves his lips and the blonde lets out a happy sigh as he weakly nuzzles against a slender neck. The smell of wood and earth enters his nose and he can’t help but breathe in the comforting scent. He hears a breath hitch and it seems like his new friend finally realizes that the blonde is awake.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p> </p><p>What <em>is</em> with this guy and <em>dreams</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…What happened?” The words are said with a tint of worry from the otherwise monotone voice.</p><p>Letting out a non-committal hum, green eyes open to stare at the man’s mask. He tries to tell the stranger that he has no clue but what comes out is a pitiful croak before he starts coughing. Blood bursts out his lips and drips down his chin as he curls into himself, wincing when a sharp pain stabs him in the gut. The arms carrying him tighten and the man breaks into a sprint.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.”, The pinkette grits his teeth and pushes himself to run faster, “Just hold on for a bit, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde just nods meekly before promptly passing out.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Technoblade is worried and angry.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly worried. Incredibly worried.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly a week ago, George visited him in his cottage in the woods. The pinkette found this odd because even though he and the brit had civil interactions in the past, courtesy of his fondness for a certain masked tea kettle, they’re not close enough to randomly visit each other’s homes.</p><p>Technoblade had just gotten home from fetching logs from the forest and was surprised when he saw the brunette anxiously pacing outside his cottage. The moment George saw him, the brit started rambling, badly masked panic lacing his voice.</p><p>“Techno! Please, we need your help.” The brunette is clearly bothered by something as he continued, “Dream has been missing for a week and he hasn’t responded to any of our letters!”</p><p>That sentence caught the Blood God’s attention. It’s not strange for the hunter to disappear for a few weeks sometimes even months for his travels but he never, <em>never</em> fails to send home a letter, mostly to his friends. Technoblade himself has received a total of five letters from the blonde, all containing a bunch of information about Dream’s travels and discoveries and the occasional shameless flirting that never fails to make Techno tempted to go looking for the blonde and kiss him senselessly.</p><p>Luckily for Dream, he has monumental self-control. Sometimes.</p><p>Placing the heavy logs on the ground, he stays calm despite the dread in the pit of his stomach. Panicking won’t help him, “Has there been any recent news from him?”</p><p>Nodding his head, George speaks, voice shaky, “There was-“</p><p>The poor guy looks like he’s about to cry, “There was a sighting from a village five days away from the SMP. According to the villagers, they witnessed a group of 20 men ambush Dream and- oh god-“,The brit chokes on his words and Technoblade understands.</p><p>Dream is by no means, weak. He’s considered one of the best fighters across the lands and he can easily win a fight against 20 men but a fair fight and an ambush are two completely different things. If the culprits planned everything beforehand, they would be able to trap and hurt Dream with ease.</p><p>The blood god races into his cottage, grabbing his coat and diamond sword not bothering to change out of his dirty clothes. George was outside trying to calm himself down when Techno came back out.</p><p>“Does everyone else know?”</p><p>A nod, “Yeah, Bad and Sapnap already told the others and they’re already on the process of searching.”</p><p>He’s the last one to know. Damn it, this is the downside of living in an isolated area. Dream could be dying somewhere and he was busy planting fucking potatoes.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Technoblade walked for <em>days.</em> And <em>still</em> saw no sign of Dream. He found himself in a forest after George agreed that they should separate to cover more ground. The brunette continued his search in the first town they encountered while Techno stuck to the path leading to a dense forest. At that point, the pinkette was <em>really</em> close to just chopping down all the trees to make the search faster. The thought of Dream being out in the wilderness, <em>injured </em>and defenseless did horrible things to his heart and temper.</p><p>It was only when the pinkette encountered a river did he finally found Dream.</p><p>The happiness he felt when he saw the blonde’s pretty olive eyes, <em>alive and opened</em>, was overwhelming. Techno wanted to hug him, kiss him and keep him in his house to hide him away from the world.</p><p> </p><p><em>Easy there, blade. </em>The echo of voices in his head reprimanded. Techno fondly calls them, Chat.</p><p> </p><p>The happiness didn’t last long when he saw the injuries. Especially the ones on the hunter’s leg, whichever piece of shit did that clearly wanted it to hurt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Blood God will remember that. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t get to talk to Dream for long before the hunter fainted into his arms. The Blood God didn’t waste any time and promptly lifted the injured man into his arms. Taking large and quick strides, the pinkette walked almost sprinted back to the direction of his cottage. He was careful with his path, avoiding bumps and falls. He didn’t want to move recklessly else he’ll disturb Dream’s injuries.</p><p>The journey back to his farm is 6 days on foot and 4 days if he had a horse. Unfortunately for the pink haired hybrid, the area he was in happens to despise living creatures and there is no chance a healthy horse is just wandering around.  Throughout the entire journey to his home, Dream only woke up once and coughed up an alarming amount of blood. That pushed Techno to hurry his pace and successfully shorten the trip by 3 days.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. The almighty Blood God did <em>cardio. Extreme Cardio</em>. Dream is priority, Technoblade’s thighs and calves come second.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of god forsaken cardio. The roof of the Blood God’s cottage peaks through the leaves and if Technoblade lets out an indignant cry of relief, only the chat and a sleeping Dream would know.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Piglins go ruts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me explain a bit.</p><p>Techno's ruts aren't like those ruts from abo universes, he doesn't get the urge to find a mate or anything like that. Only becomes more possessive, often times its not obvious that he is experiencing a rut but the most extreme is Technoblade being very quiet and only communicating in grunts and growl. </p><p>Just think, a person who's drunk. That's my version of a rut because I am not writing anything sexual. Nah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the blood god’s self-proclaimed guardian (father), Philza is familiar and well-accustomed to the piglin halfling’s little quirks. From the confused, “hehs”, Technoblade picked up from hanging around those odd villagers, to the high pitched almost maniacal laugh he lets out when he’s really happy.</p><p>Philza is familiar with the bored and dull look that often rests on his second son’s face. Seemingly unfocused and uninterested but can snap into attention and silence an enemy with a sharp, blood red stare. He’s seen men and women much bigger than his son cower under Techoblade’s gaze. Philza is aware of the fear Technoblade strikes into people, he’s seen it multiple times. He knows his son is intimidating. Philza is used to it.</p><p>What he’s not used to, is having Technoblade’s rage filled glare be directed at <em>him.</em></p><p>“Technoblade.” The old blond spoke slowly, soft like he’s approaching a scared and dangerous animal on the verge of lashing out. Reminds him of the time he first found a young Technoblade wandering around the nether, coated in blood and carrying a golden sword in tiny hands littered with scars and burn marks. Philza spoke to him in the same tone, the entire endeavor lasted a total of five hours but ended with the blond man welcoming home a new family member.</p><p>It’s been years since that fateful day and an incident similar to that has never happened again.</p><p>Well, until now, of course. Forgive this old man if he doesn’t quite remember how to deal with this for a second time.</p><p>Eyes flickering between his second eldest’s face and the captive said son is holding in his clawed arms, <em>very tightly, </em>Philza attempts to extend his arms forward and tiptoe closer to Technoblade.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>GROWL.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hooo-o. Okay I’m backing away.” Raising his hands in front of him, the very tired father of the blood god backs a couple of blocks away from him. Letting out a sigh, Philza directs his gaze at the victim, who looks way too calm for someone in his predicament.</p><p>Dream only looks mildly inconvenienced being trapped in Technoblade’s arms. It’s like the hunter doesn’t even know what is going on. He probably doesn’t. It amazes the older blond how someone who is often praised for his intelligence, that Dream could be so oblivious and stupid.</p><p>Philza just wants to go home and rest. He is so tired from grinding and hardcore mining that he wants to pass out. He’s too old for this. He can hear his bones creaking.</p><p>Running a frustrated hand on his face, he attempts to reason with his very grounded despite being an adult son. “Technoblade, let him go.’’ The only reply he gets is another growl and bared fangs.</p><p>  “I’m serious Techno, once you come to your senses, you’re going to regret this.” He can already see future Technoblade whining and moping around the house because he embarrassed himself in front of his (absolutely not) crush.</p><p>For some reason that sentence catches the interest of the captive, who’s been quiet this entire time.</p><p>“What?” Dream lifts his head slightly from where it was resting comfortably on Technoblade’s shoulder. The iconic mask rests on the side of his head and Techno visibly tightens his arms around the hunter as he tries to turn around.</p><p> “What do you mean? Is techno okay?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.”, The SMP founder squirms in Technoblade’s arms a bit more, resting gloved hands on the arms that encircles his waist.</p><p>“U-uh, mind elaborating?”</p><p>Sighing for what seems to be the hundredth time in a span of three hours, Philza patiently explains that once every two months, Technoblade goes through what is called a rut. It’s when a piglin becomes more territorial and possessive of his possessions whether it be items or people and even titles. The first time Techno had gotten his rut, he refused to let Tommy near any of the gapples in their house and another time even led to him participating in a potato farming contest, decimating the competition.</p><p>Ruts have never been an issue for his son, the only noticeable effects are Techno’s slightly increased blood lust, protectiveness and being absentminded. Other than that, Technoblade usually has his mind and emotions under control during those periods. However, something is obviously different today because sober and lucid Technoblade would not be boldly embracing the owner of the SMP.</p><p>Speaking of the owner of the SMP, Philza could distract his son long enough for Dream to escape. Distract, meaning he has to fight Techno which sounds like an incredibly painful chore because while Philza has pride in his pvp abilities, his son is also larger and physically stronger than him.</p><p>Philza is also old and exhausted.</p><p>Going back to the current dilemma, Philza focuses his attention on his son. The scene that greets the old blond man is…strange in the least. Never thought he’d witness his reserved and unaffectionate child, the Blood God, melt into a puddle as Dream cups his face with both hands. If Technoblade was a cat he’d be purring.</p><p>“He seems fine to me, though”, Dream speaks, voice sounding distracted. The tone of his voice laced with unmistakable fondness that Philza wonders why his son think his crush unrequited.</p><p>Put him in a home for the aged already. He is not playing matchmaker for two emotionally repressed adults, that is his eldest son’s forte. Sighing, again, Philza suggested his plan to the not-helping-at-all captive. Dream immediately denied his plan and sputtered an excuse about not wanting to anger and provoke Technoblade.</p><p>“I could just- uhm, take him home?”, the words come out cautious, almost as if he’s asking permission. Technoblade visibly perks up when he heard the word home tumble from Dream’s mouth. Grunting, the pinkette buries his face in messy blond locks and murmurs a quiet agreement.</p><p>“He seems calm around me, I could convince him to rest for the night until his rut passes.”</p><p>That’s not a bad idea, Techno’s rut last for three days at most and if he’s this docile to Dream there’s little possibility of him lashing out and getting in trouble. In the scenario that Technoblade does lash out, Philza is pretty secure in the speedrunner’s abilities to protect himself from danger.</p><p>“Alright. I’m only allowing this because he seems to behave around you. “</p><p>Philza hears more than sees Dream’s smile as he offers a happy, “cool! “. Before Philza can even reply, Dream whispers something  to the pinkette’s ears and Technoblade reluctantly removes his arms around him.</p><p>Walking behind the halfling, Dream drapes his arms around Technoblade’s neck as the blood god hook his arms under the blonds thighs.</p><p>Oh, a piggy back ride. Philza is not worried at all.</p><p>Once Dream is comfortably situated on his back, Technoblade spares a look to his father and nods at him, “Phil, please don’t forget to feed my dogs. “</p><p>Is he baffled? Yes. Because apparently Techno is lucid enough to worry about his dogs. Philza sputters out a good natured laugh and bids goodbye and goodluck to the two.</p><p>“BYE PHILZA, I’LL BRING YOUR SON BACK HOME IN A FEW DAYS”.</p><p>With that, Technoblade walks off with a 6ft 2 green man snuggling his back, pointing directions to the supposedly biggest house on the SMP as the blood god's father watches in amusement and exasperation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in 3 hours and only reread it two times so forgive me if it sucks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>